


Ouroboros

by vampphobic



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampphobic/pseuds/vampphobic
Summary: Ouroboros- the symbol of a snake or dragon eating its tail representing wholeness or infinityAmanda Young starts and ends the cycle.





	Ouroboros

Amanda Young knew she was playing a dangerous game. Any moment John or worse, Hoffman could see her and that'd be the end of her little rescue mission. But she had to try, risks be damned. If not for herself and to ease her guilt but for Adam. For Adam who may not have been a great guy but didn't deserve to starve and die alone in the dark.

A fear Amanda knew all too well.  
\---------------------------------------------  
When the door swung open and light flooded the room, Adam thought he was dead. He'd finally died of blood loss or starvation and now he'd finally get to leave this damn bathroom. The figure in the doorway instantly dashed his hopes. What did they want? Were they here to finish him off? The figure comes closer and he soon recognizes it as a woman which only adds to his confusion. She flicks on the light and Adam brings his good arm up to block out the brightness. The woman quickly approaches and he scoots back in fear.

"Stay back!" He weakly cries, voice raw from screaming. The woman frantically shushes him and looks back towards the doorway as if she's afraid someone will find them.

"I'm trying to get you out of here and screaming isn't gonna end well for you or me so do me a favor and shut it." She whisper yells. Something about her choppy brown hair seems familiar and Adam struggles to place it. Suddenly it clicks.

"Rockstar," He mumbles as she frees his ankle from the chain. She looks up and tilts her head. "Rockstar," he repeats, "It's you, from the stairs." He elaborates. Recognition flashes in her eyes and she gives him a weak smile. Adam can't help the slight flutter in his stomach at that smile and he wishes he could make her smile again.

"Yeah that's me." She says quietly.

Grabbing him by the ankles, Amanda drags him out of the bathroom as he fades in and out of consciousnes. Blood stains her hands and his white shirt and Amanda wonders how much of it is his. If he's lost this much blood chances are he won't make it through the night and she feels a stab of guilt knowing he might die because of her. Amanda looks at him once more and notices just how pale and clamy he is and realizes there's no way Adam will survive the night. Gently she lets go of his legs and kneels besides his head. Adam mumbles something weakly and she shushes him before wrapping her arms around his neck and putting him a chokehold. Instantly he begins to struggle, smacking and clawing at her arm. Adam locks eyes with her and she sees a reflection of herself in the reverse bear trap in those eyes. Terrified and desperate to survive. Unable to finish the job, Amanda lets go and he gasps for air.

Hands shaking, Amanda dials 911 and gives them Adam's location. Sparing one last glance at Adam, Amanda turns and runs. Away from the game, from her past, from her mistakes, from her failures. She runs away from Adam, from Hoffman, from John. She runs and doesn't stop running until she's reached the safety of her apartment and every light has been turned on, every curtain shut, every corner checked and every door and window firmly locked. She stuffs the pig mask and blood red cloak into a black trash bag and throws it in the back of her closet where she'll hopefully never see it again.

Quickly undressing Amanda changes into her pajamas and climbs into bed. She pulls the covers over her head, blocking the world out and drifts into a peaceful sleep where Adam kisses her softly and calls her rockstar while John bounces a cheerful Gideon on his knee.

It seems that even in dreams Amanda would never be far from them. 

 

                         _Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Adam calling Amanda rockstar refers to a deleted scene from saw III where he meets her in a stairwell and says her hair is "very rockstar" 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
